Ladies Night
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: After what happened last time they had ladies night, Arizona is wary of having another one. Calzona and Teddy/Addison :D


"No, last time we had ladies night it turned into a huge lesbian orgy" Arizona raised her eyebrow at the beautiful latina

"Oh, it did not!" Callie laughed

"Didn't it? Teddy got drunk and asked us to take her to a lesbian bar because she was sick of, and I quote 'tallywhacker'...Addison got weepy and said 'you two are gay, i'm hot right? you'd totally hit on me'...Lexie and Kepner were making out before they went next door to Mark and Jackson...Yang and Grey, were, well, Yang and Grey...Bailey phoned Tucker, Ben and Eli telling them she wanted to 'do it in the lesbain bed'-"

"-Yeah, okay I see your point" Callie cut in

"Oh, i'm not finished" Arizona flashed her wife a sarcastic smile "And then when we woke up, Addie and Teddy were half naked on our couch in eacothers arms and covered in jam" Arizona shuddered and closed her eyes, trying to get the image out of her mind

"That whole Addie and Teddy thing worked out for the best though...I mean, they're kind of secretly dating now, so did the Lexie and Kepner thing, Lexie and Mark are back toether and so are Kepner and Jackson...the only thing that didn't was Bailey. I don't think it was that bad of a ladies night" Callie smirked

"Still, before all of that there was a giant lesbian orgy in our living room!" Arizona pointed at the living room

"That's because you let Yang mix the drinks, we did warn you but you were all like 'I'm the host, if Yang wants to mix our drinks, let her'" Callie raised a brow at her wife

"Okay, that was a bad call on my part but I still dont like the idea of us hosting yet another ladies night"

"Teddy's hosting this one...Yang is NOT mixing the drinks this time. And after last time, this one is more like a dinner party" Callie smiled "C'mon, you can wear that blue dress I bought you" Callie's smile grew, as she put on her puppy eyes

Arizona couldn't resist Callie's smile, or the way she did the puppy dog eyes. Sofia did the exact same thing when she wanted something and that made her melt even more.

"Fine" Arizona huffed before Callie kissed her

(-)

Callie and Arizona stood hand in hand outside Teddy's apartment, each with a bottle of wine in their free hands.

"Hey" Teddy smiled as she opened the door

"Hey" Arizona smiled before hugging her best friend

Addison quickly joined them at the door, a glass of red wine in one hand.

"So...where is everyone?" Callie asked, looking around the empty room

"Oh, erm Yang and Grey bailed because it was 'boring', Kepner and Little Grey are working late and Bailey couldn't find a sitter so it looks like it's just us" Teddy smiled

"All the more wine for me" Addison smiled before downing what she had left in her glass

"Let's take that for a while" Callie laughed taking the empty glass out of Addisons hand "So...how're you holding up?"

"I mean, I like her if thats what you mean but I was married...we both were to men" Addison sat on the couch next to Callie

"So was I and look at me now. I have the worlds most beautiful and amazing wife. You just need to see how you feel, and there's no point trying to label it" Callie half smiled, taking Addison's hand in hers

"Could you be more obvious?" Arizona laughed

"Huh?" Teddy asked

"I mean, you're staring at her" Arisona raised an eyebrow at her bestfriend

"No i'm not" Teddy laughed nervously

"Okay, the fact you're leaning on your kitchen counter, head in your hands staring at the couch and sighing, the way a smitten teenager does is just what?" Arizona laughed "I mean, you're either staring at Addie or Callie and you didn't wake up half naked covered in jam on my wife" Arizona teased

"Shut up and drink your wine" Teddy brushed Arizona off with a smirk

"Look, you guys aren't fooling anyone. Half the hospital knows you guys are together"

"I mean, is she not the most beautiful person you've ever seen?" Teddy asked, in a dreamy voice

"She is pretty hot" Arizona smiled "But I only have eyes for one hot surgeon"

"Oh now who's the smitten one" Teddy laughed

"There's obviousy something between you guys, a lot of something! You will figure it out" Arizona smiled one of her super magic smiles

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't married to a man who you thought was the love of your life. You didn't date guys and love guys your whole life" Teddy sighed

"True, but i'm married to someone who did" Arizona put her arm around her bestfriend "You just need to figure everything out. You've been dating what...a month?"

"Well, I sort of liked her before that but I never really knew what that was" Teddy put her head on Arizona's shoulder

"Shes going through she same thing you are, if you're trying to pinpoint it and label it you're just going to stress yourself out. Just enjoy eachother" Arizona rubbed Teddy's arm

"Another?" Teddy asked, holding the bottle of wine up

(-)

"Noooooo!" Teddy slurred, spilling her drink all over herself "You are Arizona Robbins, you are the most beautiful, funny, amazing doctor I know! And may I just say, your boobs look glorious, even more than normal in that dress"

"Aw thank you. Yours too" Arizona slurred back, poking Teddy's shoulder

"Dude, your girlfriend is hitting on my wife" Callie laughed

"It's coz she's hot" Addison smiled, her eyes heavy in her head

"My wife or your girlfriend?" Callie smirked

"Both" Addison laughed

"Right, c'mon you" Callie stood up, trying to pull Arizona up

"No Calliope Iphegenia Torres! I want to stay here, i'm going to live on this couch with Teddy" Arizona drunkenly slurred "I'll never leave youuuuuuu" Arizona laughed, wrapping her arms around Teddy

"I'll never let go...i'll never let go Jack" Teddy burst out laughing at her Titanic reference

"You jump I jump" Arizona laughed back, as they clung to eachother tighter

"Arizona Robbins, if you don't stand up now-" Callie changed her tone

"-Oooohhh, i'm in trouble" Arizona played "That's okay, it always leads to angry shower sex" Arizona tried to whisper to Teddy but seemed to shout it louder than when she was actually speaking

Callie rolled her eyes before pulling Arizona off the couch and holding her upright.

"You're sexy" Arizona mumbled, putting her finger on Callie's cheek only to find it fly off

"You're drunk" Callie raised her eyebrow at her extreemley drunk wife

"You know what that means...i'm easy" Arizona laughed

"You're easy sober too" Callie bit her lip

"When I have you as my wife who wouldn't wanna have sexy-time 24/7?"

"You make a good point" Callie laughed as she helped Arizona in their car

"You shouldn't be driving. You're drunk" Arizona pointed her finger at Callie "I'll drive"

"I'm not drunk, i'm the only one who wasn't"

"I'm not drunk!" Arizona's head fell back and hit the window as Callie pulled out of the drive "I'm just sleepy" Arizona yawned

"Well then, close your eyes and i'll wake you up when we get home" Callie smiled

"Okay, but i'll do it because i'm sleepy, not because i'm drunk" Arizona slurred before closing her eyes

(-)

"Why did you let me drink that much?" Arizona moaned

"Have you ever tried to take a drink away from yourself when you're drunk?" Callie laughed as she rubbed Arizona's back with one hand, holding her long blonde hair with the other

"True...sorry" Arizona moved her head from inside the toilet to into Callie's lap

Callie brused Arizona's hair out of her face, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Told you ladies night was a bad idea" Arizona half laughed

"You enjoyed yourself" Callie stroked her hungover wifes cheek

"I did, but I don't think you did" Arizona played with the material of Callie's pants

"I did, why do you say that?" Callie asked

"I'm your case in point" Arizona huffed

"Babe, I had an amazing time...I haven't spent time with Addie for ages, you hadn't spent time with Teddy for ages either and as for this, do I like seeing my wife puking her guts up? No. It breaks my heart to see you like this but i'm hapy to comfort you, to hold your hair back. And besides, this is my punishment for forcing ladies night on you " Callie stroked Arizona's hair

"I love you so much" Arizona smiled

"I love you too, beautiful" Callie smiled, taking Arizona's hand in hers.


End file.
